


Ever Since We Met

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: in which Adam and Ronan begin to communicate effectively





	Ever Since We Met

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: developing relationship   
> title from Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) by Panic! at the Disco, not that it has super a lot to do with the fic

Adam is almost painfully aware of the fact that Ronan is sitting next to him, leg pressed close against Adam’s own, and is trying not to be obvious about it. By the look Blue gives him from the other side of the Pig, he isn’t succeeding. Luckily, Ronan isn’t paying attention, which is nothing new. Ronan is never paying attention. He’d told Blue about his crush in confidence, because if you can’t tell your ex-girlfriend about your crush on your best friend, who can you tell? (Adam is aware that his life is ridiculous. He just doesn’t know how to fix it.)

“Adam, what do you think?” Gansey asks. Adam’s head snaps up.

“Sorry, what did you say?” He asks. Gansey smirks at him in the rearview mirror. Henry Cheng, who has commandeered the passenger seat for the time being, stares oblivously out the window.

“We’re going to lunch. Do you have a preference?”

“Oh. No. I’m fine with anything.”

“Is that so?” Ronan murmurs, almost inaudible. If Adam had been any farther away from him, he wouldn’t have heard anything. That said, it’s likely that Ronan hadn’t meant to say it out loud at all. Adam files it away to overthink later anyway.

\--//--

Adam thinks Ronan might be mad at him. They haven’t spoken, had a real conversation, in days, and when they do speak, Ronan is short and detached. It sucks, but Adam learned a while ago that it can be best to give Ronan his space in these situations. Not that that’s gonna stop him from asking Gansey about it.

“Ask him about it. I’m done running messages for the two of you.” Gansey says. He doesn’t look up from his Glendower journal.

“He really hasn’t told you anything?”

“I didn’t say that. I told you to ask him about it instead of me. He’s here.”

Adam takes a deep breath. He takes one last glance at Gansey, in case he’s suddenly decided to be helpful, then starts down the hall of Monmouth. For whatever reason, he’s nervous. Ronan hasn’t made him this nervous in a while.

Ronan looks up when Adam sticks his head in the door, then gestures for Adam to come in.

“Parrish.” He turns back to Chainsaw.

“Ronan.” Adam takes a deep breath. “What’s going on?”

Usually, he can pinpoint what he did to piss Ronan off, but he’s drawing a blank this time. That’s what he’s upset about, mostly.

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.” Ronan punctuates the statement with a shrug.

“Then why won’t you look at me?” Adam asks. He’s been agonizing over this all week. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

Ronan’s response is unintelligible. Adam waits.

“Because everytime I do,” Ronan starts, speaking like the words are being dragged out of him, “I want to do this.”

And with no other warning, Ronan leans right into Adam’s space and kisses him directly on the mouth. It takes Adam a moment to respond, but by that time Ronan is already pulling away. Adam grabs him back before he can do anything stupid like apologize.

“Me too.”

“Oh, good.” Ronan’s grin is evident in his voice. Adam can almost see it, finds the smug little smile incredibly attractive, but he doesn’t want to open his eyes for this to just be a dream. But then Ronan is kissing him again, much better than anything Adam had ever imagined. After a moment, he pulls away again.

“Hi.” Adam says. He rests his forehead against Ronan’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Ronan answers. He doesn’t mention any of the other things they should probably talk about, but Adam doesn’t really want to talk about it right now, either. He’s perfectly happy to just stand there in Ronan’s room, very much so in Ronan’s personal space. He could probably stand here just as happy for the rest of his natural life. _Although_ , he thinks, _we could keep doing this as well_. And he leans up again to kiss Ronan.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Adam admits. Ronan raises an eyebrow.

“Then why didn’t you fucking _say anything_? We could’ve been doing this months ago, Parrish.”

“Blue thinks it’s because I’m emotionally constipated.” Adam shrugs. Ronan laughs.

“She said the same thing to me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
